Hot Spicy Enchiladas
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: All was normal for Peach Toadstool at Final Destination High School, typical high school dramas, romances, and friendships. Until one day Peach and friends recieve a deadly threat. Would high school drama really be a reason to kill? Read on...if you dare
1. Under Arrest

Sirens wailed all around the small usually quiet suburbs of Onett.

I impatiently tapped my pen on the steering wheel of my Mercedez-Benz.

My loyal companion, Fox held my shoulder in support as he smiled at me.

"How I hate scenes like these." Officer Lucario replied outside my car window.

"I guess someone has to deal with them, meaning us of course." I said silently.

"Come on, Officer Lucario, send your troops in now." Fox quickly pointed to the dark pink house that stood in the middle of the darkness.

I put the pen to my beak, and click my tounge.

"I'll send them on your order, Private Falco." Officer Lucario looked me in the eyes, as if trying to read my mind.

But I quickly blocked his view by thinking of a solid brick wall.

I slowly nodded my head in agreement. "Permission granted. Officer Lucario, send your boys in now."

Officer Lucario and the rest of the police crew burst into the pink house pointing guns and shouting at the residents inside it.

I as I enter behind them, all I saw a blur of rushing cops and screams to my surroundings, my assistant Fox stayed close to me.

"No! Don't take my baby girl away! Please! Have mercy, she's a good girl, please!" The defendant's mother's sobs echo throughout the crowded house as Officer Lucario took away two young girls.

One of them was an adorable blonde with kind blue eyes and the other was a burnette with hard gray eyes.

The blonde was crying uncontrollably, while the burnette was struggling to get free, violently shaking like a tiger trying to flee her tamer.

The blonde gave her little brother a pink book before she was taken away by the authorities.

"Search the home for clues," I said to Fox.

"Yes, Private Falco." As he went off in search for clues outside the house, I climbed up the stairs.

I looked down the corridor and saw the brother and mother of the accussed blonde hugging each other and crying.

The scene broke my heart and I would have wanted nothing more than to go over there and try to confort them, but that wasn't part of the plan.

I continued toward the young woman's bedroom.

I looked out the window and the scene was just awful, crowdedness, the blackness soaking up the whole town, the sirens taking away the two girls.

I continued to look around the blonde's bedroom; I found no possible evidence. On top of her desk sat a photo album with pictures of the same girl that was with her just now, the burnette along with some other friends having fun.

Silently, I made my way downstairs.

"All done here?" I asked Officer Lucario.

"Yes sir!" The aura pokemon responded quickly said as he pulled the rest of his men out.

The little boy, brother of the accused, came up to me and tugged on my coat.

I knelt down close to him.

"Why are you arresting my big sister?" He asked, with tears overflowing in his eyes.

I wanted to cry as well, but I didn't.

"I didn't arrest her, that's the police's job. I am a detective, it's my job to investigate who is responsible for such incident."

"Maybe this will help." He handed me the pink book that his sister handed him before being arrested.

I flipped through the pages, this seemed to be her diary.

"Please help my sister and her friend, I know they're innocent." Tears swelled up even more on the little boy's saddened gaze. "I know you can do it."

I patted the boy on the head and told Fox to exit the permissses.

"But I didn't get any evidence, Private Falco!" Fox cried.

I showed my companion the journal.

"This might be all the evidence we might need, Fox."

* * *

><p><strong>By know you might be asking yourself...<strong>

**"Who were these two mysterious girls that got arrested just now?"**

**and**

**"Will I be able to read the pink journal for myself?"**

**and**

**"Hey Jetta, can I get your Brawl friendcode?"  
><strong>

**Fear not, reader.**

**Because you will find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 2...**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.  
><strong>


	2. Journal Entry 1 The Girls

My name is Peach Toadstool. (Yes, Peach is my real first name, so deal with it.)

I used to be a typical sexy b-tch that attended school at Final Destination High.

I also happened to be the leader of the hottest, most important and popular group, the Hot Spicy Enchiladas also known as the HSE.

The group originally started in 5th grade, it was just my best friend Zelda Mudrost and I.

Although Zelda is only the second prettiest in the HSE, she is the most intelligent.

Although she does resemble to have an eating disorder, she's always stuffing food into her mouth.

Anyway, Hot Spicy Enchiladas was intended for only the prettiest, sexiest girls in school.

Until we started recruiting new people to join in Middle School, Jennifer Kirby was the name of our third recruit during 7th grade.

We call Jennifer by her last name only because she absolutely loathes her first name.

The reason Zelda and I asked her to join in the first place was because we pitied her for being a loner, not because she was hot.

Poor pathetic thing, she's homely, she isn't smart, she's so timid and she's terrified of her own shadow.

I highly doubt she'd ever hurt a fly or anyone in particular.

People have and always will be jealous of my looks, my talents, and me.

They're even jealous enough to try and kill me.

Why would I say something like that?

Because it's true, someone tried to kill me, multiple times.

This whole mess began ever since that new slut Samus arrived at our school or whatever.

From the start, Kirby had warned me not to let her join the Hot and Spicy Enchiladas…

I should have listened to her.

I am going to write down the whole story here.

If the authorities happen to come to my house and try to accuse me of anything, hopefully a sexy detective with royal azure feathers and a beautiful beak finds this journal and proves I, Peach Toadstool am innocent for the whole mess that has been happening in Final Destination High School.

Who knows, this book might even be my sole source of evidence and salvation.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, alright...<strong>

**Before you hit that review button to tell me...**

**"What the heck, Jetta don't you know Kirby is a guy?"**

***Ahem* I've played a number of Kirby games throughout my life and yes.**

**I do know for a fact that Kirby is male in the game.**

**Due to the shortage of female characters in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, I forcabily have to convert one male character to female.**

**So please, bare with me, here.**

**Those of you who understand, thank you for your understandment...:)**

**Questions you might have for me are...**

**"What happened the day that Samus recruited to the HSE?"**

**and **

**"Who is Peach Toadstool's rival?"**

**and most importantly...**

**"Will she be getting a mysterious death threat at her locker?" **

**(Gasp!) Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 2...Peach Toadstool Journal Entry 2~ The Rival **

**...**

**Oh! **

**Almost forgot, here's the friendcode you asked for in the previous chapter.**

**Name: Jetta**

**FC: 3095-3240-2798**

**Please leave me your name/nickname and code, otherwise I won't be able to battle you, m'mkay? **

**Thanks again for stopping by, reader.**

**Warm Regards, **

**Jetta.**


	3. Journal Entry 2 The Rival

Zelda, Kirby, and I sat at our regular reserved table in the center of the chaotic cafeteria

**Zelda** [_with her mouth full of Oreo cheesecake]_- Hey…isn't that the new chick in our class? [_Pointing to the girl across the cafeteria_] Since she's hot enough, we should totally invite her to come join our clique!

**Me** [_always agreeing to everything Zelda suggests.]_- Sure thing. We hadn't had fresh meat since we invited you, Kirby.

**Kirby** [_nervous_]- Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea.

Me [_standing up_]- Well, why not? I think it's a great idea!

**Zelda** [_Calls from across the cafeteria for everyone to hear_]-Hey you, girl with the large honkers!

I simply adored Zelda's way of words, don't you?

**Kirby** [_under her breath_]- I have a bad feeling about that new girl.

The new girl seductively approaches our table.

**Me**- Hey new girl, cute outfit.

**New Girl-** Thank you.

**Zelda-** Come and sit with us, new girl. What's your name?

**New girl-** I'm Samus Aran, and I'm new here.

**Me-** Well, duh! Silly, we know that already.

Just then JigglyPuff, the fattest meanest sluttiest cheerleader and squad captain, came and approached our HSE table, with her boyfriend, Marth the football team captain.

**Jiggs-** what are you doing here with these losers, new girl? Don't ruin your reputation so quickly!

**Zelda-** shut up, Jiggs or we'll smash your face in.

**Kirby** [_quietly_]- Shhh! Guys please don't argue!

**Me-** Just get out, JigglyPuff.

**Jiggly-** Ha! Bunch of chickens.

Jiggly shook her butt wildly as she walked away toward the locker room, she held Marth's hand.

**Me** [_sighing softly_]- Marth is so cute…

**Zelda-** Hey Peach. You alright?

I nodded nervously and anxiously.

**Me-** I'm perfectly fine. Just that I' wondering why the heck is a cool guy like Marth, doing with a witch like Jiggs?

Zelda nodded her head and hugged me,

**Zelda-** Peach, seriously. [_Nodded her head in disappointment._] Men want whores, sluts, harlots. We're far too good to lower ourselves to that level.

She's totally right, ah, gotta love that girl.

**Kirby** [_nervously_]- School rules, you're not supposed to date football players unless you're a cheerleader.

**Me-** I know that! [_Suddenly remembering the textbook_] Doh, wait gals, I forgot my textbook in my locker, without it, I can't do any of my homework.

I quickly ran toward the corridor of steel, and then suddenly stopped as I saw JigglyPuff just beside my locker.

When Jiggs saw me approaching, she quickly fled.

I scratched my head and turned the knob on the lock around.

As I got my English textbook, I noticed there was a folded piece of paper over it.

I slowly unfolded the lined sheet of paper and gasped as I saw the following.

It was a crude drawing of a blonde girl in a pink tank top and jean skirt_, obviously me at this very moment._

And she was lying in a blood bath, dead, and under the drawing, it said…

I WILL KILL YOU ALL HOT SPICY ENCHILADAS.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...Who could have put that drawing inside Peach's locker.<strong>

**I suspect Jiggs!**

**A few burning questions you might have for me is...**

**"Will this perpetrator strike once more in Peach's life?"**

**and **

**"What form of threat will he use next time to get his message across?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 3 Peach Toadstool Journal Entry 3~ The Phone Call. **

**Thank you ever so much for reading, reader.**

**Especially you, FromTheUk.**

** You are like soooo awesome, but you should know that by now. ;)  
><strong>

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


	4. Journal Entry 3 The Phone Call

Zelda and I went my house after school and as usual she went straight toward the kitchen.

**Zelda** [_looking inside the refrigiator_]- Have you anything good to eat?

**Me-** didn't you eat in cafeteria already?

**Zelda-** But I'm still hungry!

I nodded my head as she anxiously opened all the drawers on the cabinets.

I took the drawing from my pocket and quickly ripped it to shreds and threw them into the waste basket.

Just then, my lovable adorable baby brother enters the room.

Well, he's not really a baby; he's 13 but he's so cute and I love him as if he were a baby.

He hugged me tightly.

**Lucas-** Hi Peachy!

**Me-** Hi Lucas!

I quickly returned to embrace my small brother as I kissed him on the top of his head.

Should I tell Zelda about the drawing?

Zelda entered the room with a slice of cold pizza oozing with a black liquid.

**Zelda** [_Hugging Lucas]_ –Hi Lucas!

She took an anxious bite out of her gooey pizza.

**Me**[_nervous_]- Uh…Zelda…is that Hershey chocolate syrup on your slice of pizza?

**Zelda-** Sure is. [_Shoving the slice toward my face._] Want a bite?

**Me-** Um…I think I'll…

We both became startled just as the house phone started ringing.

I quickly ran toward my parents's bedroom to answer in privacy.

**Me** _[on the phone_]- Hello?

**Voice-** I'm watching you always.

**Me-**Who is this? Hello?

**Voice-** You four going to die soon. [_Hoarse dry laughter_]

Then whoever it was quickly slammed the receiver and hung up.

My eyes widened as the receiver fell from my grasp.

**Zelda** [_from the other room_]- Gosh, Lucas you are so good at that game, I always end of having the bloodiest knuckles!

**Lucas-** [_Grinning wide_] I know.

I slowly entered the room and held my aching head.

**Zelda-** Hey Peach…[_With concern_] You don't look so good, is something wrong?

**Me-**[_Nervously_] N-no…nothing.

Zelda stared at me for a long and hard moment.

**Zelda-** Are you sure? You don't look alright.

My head is just bursting with questions.

What's going on?

Why me?

Zelda grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.

**Zelda-** Maybe this is my cue to leave but please, Peaches and Cream. Call me if you need to talk. [_She stared at me in sadness_] I…love you.

I nodded my head nervously.

**Me-**[_softly_] I love you too.

As Zelda closed the door behind her, Lucas quickly approached and hugged me tight.

**Lucas-**Someone was here.

My eyes bulged out in fright.

**Me-**[_shaking Lucas by the shoulders_]Who was here, little brother?

**Lucas-**It was a man, he was asking for you.

I suddenly feel very lightheaded.

What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Peach has now recieved two death threats, on paper and through phone call.<strong>

**Was it a mistake to rip the drawing to shreds?**

**Of course, but when one is freaking out, one does things like that.**

**Questions you might have could be these...**

**"Will there be any drama happening anytime soon between two of the Hot and Spicy's?"**

**and**

**"Which two of the Hot and Spicy's are going to be getting dramatic?"**

**and last but not least...**

**"Will Peach have the courage to tell her fellow Hot and Spicy's about the threats she's been recieving?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 4..Journal Entry 3~ The Heartbroken**

**Thank so much for reading, reader.**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


	5. Journal Entry 4 The HeartBreak

The next day after school, Zelda, Kirby and I made our way to Samus' house.

**Zelda** [_hands on the steering wheel]_- Not to worry, Peaches and Cream. I showed Sammy everything there is to know about the Hot and Spicy Enchiladas last night. That girl wouldn't leave me alone.

**Kirby-** I told you getting a new girl involved with us would slow us down. Things are going to start from zero once again. Besides, how do you know we can trust Samus? What if she's a slut?

**Zelda-** it's not right to judge people until you get to know them better.

**Kirby-** Unless it's Jiggly, right?

**Zelda-** Right, unless it's Jiggs. _[Looks at me_] What's wrong, Peaches n Cream, you've been so quiet?

**Me** [_Worried_]- Oh, Zelda! Please don't tell anyone but a man came looking for me yesterday.

**Zelda** _[smiling_]- Sounds like a good thing to me.

**Kirby-** It was Marth.

Zelda and I look back.

**Zelda-** How the hell did you know that, Kirby? [_Eyeing her carefully from the front of the car]_ Do you work for the FBI?

**Kirby-** Who doesn't know about that? Everyone at school knows that Marth oviously likes Peach better than that Jiggs.

**Zelda** [_clicking her tounge, pointing at Peach_]- that's right, Kirb! Points for you, Peach!

I nervously looked away.

Zelda glared at me then at Kirby as she shrugs.

**Zelda** [_The BMW's wheels screeched as Zelda_ _stomped on the brake unexpectedly]_- Marth totally likes you Peach! Isn't that good news?

I frowned.

**Peach-** I…I'm not sure.

**Zelda-** Of course it is!

The wise one climbed out of the car and rang the doorbell to the house.

Samus and Zelda and climbed in the car, Kirby nervously eyed Samus and scooted away from her in the backseat.

**Samus** [_Swishing her straight blonde hair back]_-Hey, girls. What's up?

**Zelda** [ _Eyes on the road_]- Not much. Just that Peach is about close to winng her eye candy.

**Samus-** Really…so who is it?

**Kirby**[_sarcastically_]- Wouldn't you like to know?

**Zelda-** It's Marth, Final Destination High's one and only Japanese quarter back.

Samus[_Biting her bottom lip]-_ Mmm…I'd sure like him on my bed...

**Zelda** [_waving her hands in the air_]- Shush, Sammy. Marth is Peach's now, we do not take kindly to slutting around here.

Samus glared at Zelda.

I turned around, and made up my mind. I am going to tell my friends about everything.

**Me-** Girls, I have something to tell…

My words suddenly got cut off as the Beemer tilted rapidly toward a curve.

The four of us screamed and hugged for our lives as the car left the road and slid down the hill.

Zelda rapidly stomped on the brake before we all crashed onto a tree.

**Zelda**[_Screaming_]- MY F-KING CAR DUDE!

Kirby held her hands to her ears.

I hugged my best friend.

**Me-** Please Zelda. Calm down.

**Zelda-**How do you want me to calm down? My fucking brother told me he fixed the f-king car brakes at the shop and when I tried to hit the breaks at the curb, it wouldn't stop! Ugh! Is my bastard brother trying to kill me?

**Me-** We'll call your brother and tell him about it. Alright? Just please Zelda. If you calm down, I'll take you out for pizza, what do you say?

**Zelda** _[Grinning]_ –You always know how to cheer a girl up.

We hug.

**Zelda**[_Lovingly_] –I love you...

**Me** [_Giggling_]- I love you too.

**Samus** [_Under her breath_] –Ugh…What lesbos.

Kirby was already on the phone with Zelda's twenty four year old brother, Ike.

Kirby had confessed to us about HUGE crush on Zelda's older brother, so she didn't hesitate to call him when we mentioned him.

We waited two hours stranded at the bottom of the hill until Ike showed up in his crimson Mustang Convirtible.

Zelda, Kirby and I sat in the very squished back of the tiny car.

**Zelda** [_Punching him hard on the shoulder]_- It's about time you showed up, bastard. Why did you say you fixed the car and it's a complete sh-t?

**Ike** [_Disgusted_]- Shut the f-k up, you boobless bitch. I did fix the fucking car. Your f-king bitching probably wrecked the f-king piece of sh-t. You and that f—king Beemer have things in common, you're both fucking worthless.

**Zelda** [_Rage started to build up inside her]_- I am not worthless, you…

**Me**[_whispering, covering Zelda's ears_]- Don't listen to him, Zelda. He doesn't know any better.

Just as Samus entered the tiny convertable, Ike stared at her starstruck.

He began to make moaning sounds as stared her up and down sitting beside him.

Zelda and I quickly looked at Kirby's extremely hurt facial expression, she almost looked ready to cry.

**Ike**[_to Samus]_- Hey girl.

**Samus**[_Slowly and sexily._]- Hey sexy…

She leaned close to him and felt his hair.

Zelda rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

**Me** _[under my breath_]-That's disgusting.

**Ike** [_To Samus_]- Want to come over and play with me?

**Samus-** Sorry, I have to baby sit.

**Ike-** You can come and babysit me anytime baby.

**Samus-** Call me whenever you'd like.

Ike whooped and hollered in happiness and Kirby looked completely heartbroken and mortified.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are sure not going well for Kirby.<strong>

**It looks like Samus might just take her opportunity to snatch the man of her dreams right from under her.**

**On the upcoming chapter, you may be wanting to ask me...**

**" Hey Jetta, Will Kirby get over her Ike heartbreak any time soon?"**

**or**

**"When will a man be introduced into Peach's love life?"**

**and**

**"What flavor roll pastry will Peach eat?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 6 Journal Entry 4 The Strawberry Roll**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**I give much gratitude to those souls who are brave enough to post reviews. :]**

**Warm regards,**

**Jetta.**


	6. Journal Entry 5 The Strawberry Roll

Kirby's head was buried on my locker as she sobbed loudly.

**Kirby** [_slamming her fists on the wall_]- I hate boys!

Zelda and I hugged our beloved chubby friend tightly.

**Zelda** [_Conforting Kirby_]-Don't worry about it, my brother is a f-ktard who doesn't know what he wants. [Happily] Ooh I know…you can fall in love someone else!

**Kirby** [_Depressed_]- But…I can't.

We tried our best to cheer her up but failed.

Her love for Zelda's retarded brother was pure and there was nothing we could do about it.

Samus suddenly approached our huddled group.

**Samus** [_To Zelda_] -So, hows your brother?

**Zelda** [_Careless_]-Don't know don't care. [_Turns to me_] Hey, Peaches can we go to that coffee shop you like so much? I am still hungry after eating 5 Thrusday's Surprises.

**Me** [_contenly_]- Of course Zelda. And the lunch lady must feel happy to have to attend this school, no one but you loves her Thursday's surprises!

**Jiggs-**Oh, look who we have here…The four sluts of Final Destination High.

**Zelda-** Buzz off, Juggs.

**Jiggs-**F-k you, b-tch.

Jiggly shoved Zelda toward Samus and Kirby.

**Me** [_Getting in front of my friends to confront Jiggs_] Stay away from them!

Jiggly glared hard at me.

**Jiggs** [_Serious and with hatred_]-You are so dead, Peach.

I felt the small hairs in the back of my neck start to rise.

I don't know why Jigg's threats seemed to make me jump, probably since all I've been dealing with this week is death threats.

Marth approached Jiggs from behind and tapped her on the shoulder, his gaze never leaving mine.

**Marth** [_Softly_]-Come on, leave them alone.

**Jiggs** [_Turning to her boyfriend_]-What? _[Shoves him away from her_] Now you're on their side?

She quickly walked away as Marth quickly followed behind her, but he turned one last time to gaze at me.

I took a deep breath as my friends stared at me in surprise.

...

After incident, I decided to take my friends downtown to my favorite coffee shop to forget any of that happened.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turned my head and a gasp escaped my lips as I saw who it was.

**Marth** [_Cooly_]-Hey.

**Me-** How did you find me?"

**Marth** [_Nervously_] -Oh…uh…I just knew…

**Me** _[Scream_]-Get out!

**Marth-**Peach, please, can we talk?

I felt my self grin as I heard him speak his please sounded more like a "purrease" with his thick Japanese accent, which I thought was irresistable.

I stared back at my friends, they're urging me to talk to him.

**Me-** Fine.

We went to find a separate table.

**Marth-**Just wanted to apologize about Jiggly's behavior.

**Me-**Why are you apologizing? Isn't she the one who's supposed to apologize?

**Marth-**Yes, well. [_He nervously began to play with the Cinammon shaker]_ I wanted to tell you something…

I glared at him evily, he stared back with sad eyes.

**Marth-**May I at least have a smile from you?

**Me-**No.

**Me-**Pretty please?

I smiled for a brief 5 seconds, then returning to my usual "Frown at Marth" status.

**Me** [_Impatient]_- Get on with it!

**Marth** [_Nervously]_- Uh…I really like you, Peach.

I looked away, I'm not falling for any of the tricks this guy has up his sleeve.

**Me-** Oh, I've heard that one before.

**Marth-** No, really. I do.

**Me** _[Sarcastically]_-Sure.

**Marth-**I do, and I also wanted to warn you about Jiggly. She's up to no good.

I glared at him.

**Me-** Up to what?

**Marth**-I'm not sure. But she was talking to…

Marth gasped as he saw her, Samus glared at us both from above our table.

**Samus** _[Staring sexily at Marth]_- I bought you both something sweet to share.

She placed two huge strawberry rolls on the table in front of us.

I smiled sweetly.

**Samus-**You're welcome.

As she slowly walked away, Marth watched her antently doing so.

I cleared my throat roughly as he fell out of his trance.

**Marth-**I've broken up with her, and I will stand by you. _[He holds my hands]_ That is, if you'll let me.

I stared at the man I hate and love both at the same time, then I stare at the strawberry rolls, just waiting to be eaten by me.

Decisions, decisions.

I quickly stuffed the strawberry roll up my mouth before Marth even had a chance to think about it.

**Me-**If you give me your strawberry roll, I will accept.

**Marth** [_Chuckling]_-You may have as many as you'd like, Princess.

I gobbled the remaining one up as Marth watched me with a slight brightness in his eyes, I smiled at him, with my new pink jelly mustache.

After the café trip, Marth took me home and kissed my cheek.

**Me** [_Romantically_] I had a great time…

**Marth-** I did too.

**Me**_[Screams]_ Now go away!

**Marth** _[Laughing]_ -Alright, see you in school tomorrow!

**Me **[_Waving_]- And you better bring more strawberry rolls while you're at it!

As I saw him leaving, I did a little dance of joy, things are finally going to go from bad to good.

* * *

><p><strong>Peach finally got her Japanese hottie. :)<strong>

**But wait...Peach forgot to thank Samus for the Strawberry rolls, Oh noes!**

**Guess she'll have to go to Samus' house tonight.**

**But what she mind find there was the least expected.**

**You may be wondering...**

**"Hey Jetta...what does Samus actually do when she's supposed to be baby sitting?"**

**and**

**"Is Peach going to discover someone else other than the baby sit-ee in Samus' house?"**

**and **

**"Who is it going to be?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 7 Jorunal Entry 6 The Playmate**


	7. Journal Entry 6 The Playmate

Then I suddenly remembered.

**Me-**I totally have to thank Samus for buying us those strawberry rolls. I must go now!

As quick as a flash, I jogged to Samus' house but as soon as I got there, laughs and moans were heard from deep within the dark house.

**Me**[_Evilly]_- This is my chance to surprise her…Muwahaha!

As I sneakily walk toward the back of her house, I bump into Toon Link (Tink for short) a classmate of my brother Lucas.

**Me-**Hey boy…Aren't you a little young to be listening in when people are…you know…busy?

As I turn him around to face me, I gasp as I notice the tears in his eyes.

**Me** [_Shocked_]-What happened? Aren't you supposed to be inside?

He began to sniffle, which later on became sobs.

**Tink** [_Sadly_]-My babysitter…she lead me on…First it was a hug, then it was a kiss, then she offered me a drink…hugging and kissing got more intense, the touching got hotter, then she got more demanding. She…uh…she told me she loved me, and she made me do things I've never done before. [Stuttering] I felt good, so I didn't stop. She told me never to tell my mama or papa. So I never did. And…

He covered his face with both hands.

**Me** [_Surprised]_- Do you mean Samus?

He nodded his head slowly in agreement.

**Tink** [_Sniffling_]-I feel so used…now she thinks it's funny to wrestle with my older brother...

**Me** [_Eyes bulging out_]-What? You mean…Samus is…in there…with your brother right now?

Tink nodded his head and cried loudly.

My eyes grew in rage.

**Me** [_Angrily_]-But Link is supposed to be Zelda's boyfriend. That two timing whore!

I hugged Tink and then grabbed a baseball bat in the garage then threw the door open, catching Link and Samus right on the middle of their disgusting sickening act.

Link screamed as Samus glared at me.

**Samus** _[Out of breath]_- Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?

**Me** _[Angrily]_- Just shut up!

The skater boy quickly got out the bed and ran as I chased him around the room and slapped him with each chance I could.

**Me-**How dare you cheat on my best friend and let this slut f-k your little brother at the same time? Are you stupid?

The skater boy raised his arms in defense.

**Link** [_Shocked_]-Wait, she f-ked my little brother?

**Me-**Oh, yes, I completely forgot. _[Slap him again]_ You are stupid.

I continued to slap and kick him.

**Link** [_Begging_]-Oh would you please not tell Zelda about this, it would hurt her so much.

My gaze met Tink's large saddened eyes.

He was looking at Samus with tears in his eyes.

She stared back at him.

**Samus** [_Seductively looking at the 13 year old boy_]-Hey there cowboy. [_Smiles_] Want to have a little fun with your Barbie doll?

**Me** [_Defending him_]-Get away from him!

I quickly led Tink out of the chaotic room.

**Link** [_In rage_]-Peach, get back here! NOW!

I took a deep breath in the night as Link's screams still echoed throughout the suburbs.

**Tink-**Please don't tell Zelda about tonight…

I stared hard at him and got on my knees..

**Me-** But she has to know…

**Tink** [_Breaking down_]-It's too embarrassing.

**Me-**Alright, [_hugging Tink to stop him from crying_] I won't tell her anything. But we're not doing you any good.

**Tink** [_Sorrowful]_-I don't care, as long as long as Zelda's happy.

I patted his head and smiled at him as I took the little boy home for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gasp!) This sure was a shock to most of us...<strong>

**How could she possibly be that sickening?**

**Possible questions you might have are...**

**"Will Zelda ever figure out what happened between Samus and her boyfriend?"**

**and**

**"Will Marth really bring more strawberry rolls for Peach?" **

**and last but certainly not least...**

**"Will Peach finally have the courage to tell her friends about the threats she got in Journal Entry 1 The Rival?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 8 Journal Entry 7 The Dirt Bag.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I greatly appriciate it.**

**Warm regards **

**Jetta.**


	8. Journal Entry 7 The Dirtbag

**Zelda** [_Worried_]-Link usually calls me in the night time because he has work in the afternoons…but last night he didn't call me. Weird.

I looked away, oh Zelda!

If only you knew the horrible thing that Link did with Samus and the horrible things Samus has done to Tink.

**Samus** [_Happily_]- Hey there girls!

**Zelda** [_Grinning_]-Hello Sammy.

**Samus** _[Sweetly]_-Oh, Zelda. [_Hugs her tightly_]You look absolutely stunning today!

**Zelda** _[Happily]_- Why Thank you very much.

I groaned, how could that b-tch possible still talk to Zelda right after she…

**Marth **_[Excitedly]**-**_ Surprise, surprise! [_Grins_] Hi Peach!

**Me** [_Sarcastic]_-Oh, what a surprise.

**Marth** [_Sing song voice_]-Look what I brought!

I gasped loudly at the sight of the bow with a dozen strawberry rolls.

I took the box from his hands and began to munch on them as Marth laughed.

**Marth-**So, how was your morning?

From a distance, I saw the skater boy approaching Zelda from behind, then wrapping his arms around her.

Zelda smiled at the sight of him and hugged him back.

**Me** [_Shoving Link away from my friend_]-Get away from her!

Zelda's face appeared rather confused.

**Me** [_Angrily pointing at Link_]- You cheated on my best friend you dirt bag!

Zelda's face filled with anger.

**Zelda** [_Furious]_-You what?

Link started stuttering as Zelda slapped him hard across the face.

**Link-** Peach is lying, she really is!

**Zelda** [_Scoffs]_-My best friend doesn't lie to me! [_Slapped him again_]

After the slapping session, Kirby, Zelda, and I decided to leave.

**Kirby** [_Screaming_]-Look out!

The chubby HSE shoved me out of the way of an incoming boulder that was aimed perfectly at my head.

The boulder had a note tied on to it.

I held on to Kirby and we both reached the paper.

Across the paper, the words were scribbled very clear, DIE PEACH.

**Me** [_Nervously_]- I can't take it anymore, I have to tell you guys! I've been getting threatening letters and phone calls!

Kirby's expression of terror returned.

**Kirby** [_Shocked_]- I can't believe it, I have too!

**Me-**You have?

**Kirby** [_Terrified]_-These scary letters tell me that I'm a fat whore and that I'm going to die soon.

**Zelda-** Hey, I've been getting those too. [Pensive] At first, I thought of them as a joke, but then the threats got more serious. I got a teddy bear in my mail box the other day, it was soaked in blood and stabbed with a lot of needles. That should have made me laugh, but I wasn't laughing because it had my name sewed on its chest. What do you know? It actually scared me! [_eyeing the strawberry rolls_]- Are you going to share those?

I turned to hug my best friend, Zelda.

_Me_ [_lamentably_]- I'm so sorry about what happened with Link…

**Zelda** _[scoffing]_- I'm not, I'm glad its over between the dirt bag and me.

**Me** _[Hugging her again]_- I admire your unbreakable heart.

**Kirby** _[cheerful]_- Yeah, way to go!

**Zelda**_[Monotone]_-It's not that I care or anything but who did he cheat on me with? Was she hot?

When none of us knew or told her we knew Zelda knew it was time to change the subject.

**Zelda-** It just sucks how Tink has to live with that dirt bag. If only there was a way he could live with me.

**Me** _[Hopeful]_-And he can.

**Zelda** [_Happily]_- Really?

**Me-** Yes, I'll bring him over to your house after I pick up Lucas.

**Zelda-**Great! _[Pensive]_ But why does he want to live away from Link?

**Me-**No reason, he just really likes you.

**Zelda**_ [smiles]_- I know he does, I can be very charming and irresistible when I want to.

**Kirby**_ [Joking]_-You pedophile!

**Zelda** _[laughing evilly]_-Seriously, I'd go out with Tink if he were a few little older. He's perfect in every way, cute , smart, dependable. He's 10 times more man than his dirt bag brother will ever be. Need I say more?

We all laughed as we began to plan an all HSE Sleepover for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>So it seems that the three original HSEs agree on one thing, they are all getting <span>death threats<span>.**

**And yes, Link is a dirt bag.**

**You might want to ask me...**

**"Hey Jetta, is someone going to show up uninvited to the Sleepover?"**

**and**

**"Since Samus is considered an HSE, has she also been getting death threats?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions, in Journal Entry 8 The Sleepover**.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Warm regards,**

**Jetta.**


	9. Journal Entry 8 The Sleepover

Since I told mom that I was planning have the girls spend the night, she decided to take Tink and Lucas to the great outdoors for a campout at the Green Greens Woods.

**Zelda-** Hey, isn't Samus coming over tonight?

I made a face.

**Kirby-**We're better off without her, Zelda...Trust me.

As I prepared the guacamole concoction, I heard a faint knock on the door.

When I answered it, my face pouted as I saw it was Samus.

**Samus** _[Nervously_]- Um…Hi. Can I come in?

I rolled my eyes.

**Me** _[Whispering]_- I'm watching you.

**Zelda** [_Cheerfully]_-Hi Sammy! [_Hugs Samus_] How are you doing?

**Samus-** Hey, I'm fine. So, what are you all doing?

As Kirby entered the room, she gasped as she saw Samus in the same house as her.

**Zelda-**Not much, cooking up some cookies and we were about to start doing some facials.

**Samus** [_Giggling_]- Sounds like fun. May I join you?

Me and Kriby made faces at Samus.

**Zelda-** What a silly question, of course you can!

As we began to put guacamole on each other's faces, I eventually forgot about Samus being with Zelda's ex boyfriend.

**Kirby** [_Grinning]_-I'll go check if the cookies are done.

All at once, we heard the back window break far on the end of the house,.

Samus and I screamed and hid for cover, but took Zelda action and ran outside and chased the window breaker.

**Samus** [_Screaming_]- Zelda, don't!

We cowardily followed her outside, breathed a sigh of relief that Zelda was alright.

Zelda had JigglyPuff and another cheerleader clutched within her tight grasp.

Kirby gasped holding the tray of hot piping cookies.

**Kirby** [_Surprised_]- What was that noise? JiggilyPuff?

Jiggs pulled away from Zelda's grasp.

**Jiggs-**Back off bitches, just looking for my house.

**Samus** [_Solemnly]_- In Peach's backyard?

**Jiggs-**Shut the fuck up sluts. You're all dead.

She and the other girl high fied and ran away.

We entered the house once again.

**Kirby** [_Afraid]_ - Do you think…That JigglyPuff's responsible for all these threats we've been getting?

**Zelda-** Maybe…_[Eyeing the tray Kirby had in her hands]_ Are you going to share those?"

**Samus-**Threats? [_Confused_]What threats are you talking about?

Kirby, Zelda and I gasped.

Samus seemed and looked very uncomfortable in the situation we had put her through.

I could simpy tell by the way she nervously played with her hands.

**Samus** [_Nervously]_- Uh…I…

**Zelda** _[Sharply]_- You haven't been getting any threats, Samus?

**Samus** _[Nervously]_- Um…I just remembered, I have to work tonight. Later girlfriends.

Samus was out of the house in a flash.

Kirby, Zelda and I stared at each other.

**Kirby-** What the heck was Jiggly doing behind your house, Peach?

**Me-**That's exactly what I'd like to know.

**Kirby-**And she was near the broken window precicely when it was smashed to pieces.

**Me** [_ Pensive_]- Maybe she's the one that broke my window, and threw the boulder at me with the dreadful message, and the drawing I got.

**Kirby-** She oviously knows where we all live.

**Me**-Marth warned me about her before, and Jiggly's responsible. I know it."

Zelda made circles on the carpet.

**Me-** Zelda, have you any say in this?

**Zelda** [_Takes a deep breath_]- Can I have a cookie first?

Kirby handed Zelda a cookie and she quickly gobbles it up.

**Zelda-**Alright, let's assume Jiggly is responsible for the notes and the calls and the rocks. But you are forgotting a tiny eenie weenie detail, don't you find it odd that Samus hasn't recived a single threat and she's oviously a part of the HSE?

Kirby- I told you.

**Me-** Maybe because Samus is new. Jiggly's rage comes from within Middle school, when she met you, Kirby and I.

**Zelda-** Oh that's right. [_Stuffing the cookies down 5 by 5, then she began to choke_] Got milk?

**Me** [_Angrily]_-We seriously need to put that fucking pink fat ass in her place or else she'll never stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...a handful of suspricious things happened here.<strong>

**I do wonder what Jiggs was doing in Peach's backyard, don't you?**

**And is it a coincidence that Samus has not been getting any threats?**

**Hm...in the next chapter...**

**"Is the killer closer to Peach than she ever expected?" **

**And**

**"Will someone be murdered cold bloodedly?" (Did I say that right? Lol) **

**Read Chapter 10 Journal Entry 9 The Beemer, if you dare!**


	10. Journal Entry 9 The Beemer

Zelda called and said she was out sick today, and Kirby had nutrition, so I had a whole day to be with my slave…er…I mean boyfriend.

We were enjoying our morning at a luxurious restaurant having breakfast.

**Me** _[thoughtfully_]-I don't know what to do…[_ my mouth full with soft pancakes_]You were right, so many things are happening, and they all lead to Jiggly. What if something bad happens to me?

Marth took a huge bite out of his all-american cheeseburger.

**Marth** _[Mouth full]_-Want me to come over tonight?

**Me-** Of course not! I was thinking of inviting Zelda over.

**Marth-**What you girls need is a man.

He rose his chest up high, his mouth crammed in food, he started gagging and coughing.

I laughed as I handed my boyfriend my coke for a sip.

He chugged down almost the whole thing.

**Me** _[Whining]_- Hey, just a sip!

He slammed down the half empty bottle and wiped his mouth.

**Waiter-**Good morning…_[Gasp!_]Peach is that you?

My favorite gay waiter, Luigi smiled brightly.

**Me-**Yes Luigi. _[Smile]_ So, how's work today?

**Kirby-**Great, great! Thank you! And Zelda how is she? And that other girl, Cooky…

**Me** [_Giggling]_-She's as crazy as ever. And Kirby is terrified of life as always.

**Luigi-**Good! _[Eyes Marth_] Ooh, who's this cutie?

**Me-**My slave.

**Marth**_ [Correcting]_-Your boyfriend.

**Luigi** [_Squeezing Marth's cheek]_- He sure is cute! Ooh, and that accent is just too sweet!

Marth groaned in disgust as Luigi released his grip on his cheek.

**Luigi-**Well, kids, shout if you need anything!

Marth looked and pointed to the opposite side of the room.

**Marth** [_Surprise_]-Hey, since when is new girl with Zelda's guy?

**Me** _[Angrily_]-And since when do you care?

He began to cough, I quickly pounded on his back with my balled fist.

I grabbed my tray and sat next to Samus and Link, while Marth quickly followed.

**Me-**Hiya Sammy.

**Samus** [_Smiling fakely_]- Hi Peaches.

Samus leaned close to Link as the skater with longish shaggy dirty blonde hair smiled stupidly.

I loudly cleared my throat and shoved my elbow on Link's back.

**Me** _[Winking at Marth_]-So, I heard that Zelda's moved on."

**Marth** [Surprised]-You did? _[I shoved my elbow on his chest and winked again clearing my throat]_ Oh! [_Gets it_] Right, she has!

**Me** _[Laughing]_-Boy, is her new boyfriend more man than any BOY she's ever gone out with.

Hearing these words, Link quickly turned from Samus, and stared at me.

**Link** _[Nervous]_-Really? [_Trying to act cool]_ How could she move on so fast, huh?

Samus looked ready to explode! :D

**Marth**_[Laughing]**-**_You're so nosy, stoner!

**Me** [_Angrily]_-And why would you care? [_Shoving my finger in the skater's chest]_ Here I am talking to Marth and you listen in our private conversations? Gosh Link, how rude.

Staring at Link, he did look bummed for what we said about Zelda but hey, it's his own fault for cheating on the greatest girl alive.

Luigi approached our table.

**Luigi-**Hey Linkies. how's Zelda? [_Eyeing Samus]_ And what's with this slut? Don't tell me you exchanged the wise one for this? Foul play.

Samus glared at Luigi as he simply walked away.

The slut totally deserved it.

As Marth and I exited the restaurant, he stopped in front of the parking lot.

I stared behind him, and gasped.

**Me** [_Surprised_]-Hey Marth, doesn't that look exactly like Zelda's car? [Pointing to a Black BMW] Look, it even has that weird triangle symbol on the back window…"

The black Beemer was perfectly parked in front of the restaurant.

Marth grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me close.

**Me** [_My cheeks being pressed against his fingers_]-What happened? Did you crap your pants or something?

**Marth** [_Laughing]_-Of course not, you moron. I just wanted a kiss from you, that's all.

I blinked my eyes seductively at him.

**Me-**A kiss?

He nodded his head slowly.

**Me** [_sighing romantically_]-I'll give you a kiss alright…Stick out your palm.

**Marth** [_Confused_]-My what? [_He frowned as I placed the Hershey Kiss into his hand_] Wait…that's not what i…

Our "romantic" scene was broken when we heard a gun shot deep inside the restaurant we exited moments ago.

**People inside The restaurant** _[Scared and frantically]_- Oh no! Luigi!

Marth and I desperately made our way inside and to our horror, we saw poor Luigi sprawled on the floor over a puddle of blood; dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you argue that Samus could be the killer.<strong>

**But there's one thing that still puzzles me; if Zelda was supposed to be sick, what was her car doing outside the scene of the crime?**

**One murder...who could be the killer?**

**Questions for me might include...**

**"Jetta, when will Zelda find out about Samus and Link?"**

**and  
><strong>

**"Hey Jetta, so I heard there will be another murder in the next chapter?"**

**and**

**"Who will get killed this next time, Jetta?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 11 Journal Entry 10 The Explosion.**

**Thanks for reading, I greatly appriciate everything you do.**

**Stay Fancy! **

**Jetta**


	11. Journal Entry 10 The Explosion

I grabbed Marth by the hand as we walked by the school, suddenly Kirby came behind us.

**Me-** Hey Kirby, how was nutrition?

**Kirby**-I am fat.

Marth and I laughed.

**Marth-**I don't think a doctor should have told you that. [Laughing]You're obese…

**Me** [Shoved my elbow on Marth's chest]-Shut up, you bunhole.

**Kirby** [_Laughing shyly]_-I guess I am. As long as I'm happy I don't care what I look like. [_Changing the subject]_ How are things with you guys? Anything interesting happen lately?

I decided not to tell Kirby about Luigi, it might crush her.

Luigi was after all, our favorite waiter in the world of restaurants.

**Kirby** [_Blushing_]-Have any of you seen Ike? I already checked his…

**Me-**You're still with the Ike thing, Kirb, please, let it…

Out of the blue an explosion boomed all around is, captivating our ears.

**Me**-Maybe we should see what happened!

**Kirby** [_Exclaiming_]-It's too dangerous!

**Marth-**Someone was bound to get hurt over that; we should go and see if they need any help!

The rising smoke signal in the sky lead us three to saw a small red convertible that had burst into flames; inside a blue haired man lay on the driver's seat, burning.

Kirby's face swelled up with tears as she buried her head in my chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

We soon realized who it was; we decided to tell the news to his sister, who was sick at home.

**Zelda** [_Laying in bed_]-What's all the commotion?

Samus, Link, Marth, Kirby and I all stood surrounding her.

**Kirby-**I…thought you were sick…

**Zelda** [_Monotone_]-I am sick. [_Couging extremely fake]_ See? [_Her eyes grew wide in sarcasm_] I'm dying.

Kirby [_Sadly]_-Well, we…uh…wanted to let you know…that uh…

**Zelda** [A_s a matter of factly_]- My brother's stupid car burst into flames and now he's spirling down a rotting pit forever. I know already.

Zelda let out a maniacal laughter,that brought shivers down everyone.

My eyes grew as a feeling of dread spread all over my body.

**Me** _[Softly]_-How…

**Zelda** [_Coldly]_- Because I killed him…

We all gasped in horror.

Zelda rolled her eyes and laughed.

**Zelda-**Don't trip guys, alright, a reliable sorce from school told me. [She stared at Link holding Samus] So Samus, you enjoying my leftovers aren't you?

**Kirby-**Zelda, please don't argue…

**Zelda** [_Answered quickly_]-Who's arguing, Kirby? I'm not, you can have him girl, he is all yours. _[Murmered softly]_You fucking slut."

Samus glared at Zelda began to ball her hands into fists.

When she noticed I glared back at her, she quickly stopped and smiled sweetly toward me.

**Samus** [_Releasing from Link's grasp_]-I…uh…have to go to work.

Samus quickly said and ran out the house.

There's something about that new girl that always keeps me wondering.

Link oviously had never seen Zelda this angry before, he felt very bad for making her this way.

Kirby sobbed loudly, and had an endless supply of tears in her eyes.

**Kirby** _[Wailing_]- Oh, Ike! I'm going to miss you, my love!

**Zelda** [_scoffing]_- I'm not.

…

The next day after English class was over, I decided to have a word with Zelda.

Me [_Seriously_]-Where you out of your home?

**Zelda**-When?

Her lips were blue with the blueberry lollypop she had in class.

**Me** [_Nervously]_-Well, yesterday, during school Marth and I decided to ditch school and went to a nice restaurant. You know to the one where Luigi works… I had the idea that you would have…

**Zelda** [_Interrupted Me_]- No. I was sick. How could I be out?

I looked her in the eyes but she wouldn't return to meet my gaze.

For once in my life, why do I feel like my best friend isn't telling me the truth?

Or have I been blind my whole life and she's always lied to me?

The questions in my brain seemed to thunder out after Samus walked up toward up.

**Samus**-Hey Peachy. [_Turning to Zelda_] Listen, I need to talk to you.

**Zelda** [_Angrily_]- You snatched my man, what do you want from me next? [_She tossed the car keys, wallet, and her purse toward Samus' feet._] Fine, take the Beemer, credit cards, and purse, anything else?

**Samus-**Zelda, please…

**Zelda-**What? _[Angrily]_ Do you want the clothes on my back too?

**Samus-** No, I just wanted to apologize. [_She took a deep breath]_ For everything, it's just that…you made me very angry the day you called me a slut and I wanted to show you what a slut was.

**Zelda** [_Clearing her throat]_- Gee, thanks, Sammy. Now I know what a slut is. What would I do without you, my walking dictionary?

**Samus-**Please, I want to start from the beginning and be friends with you guys again. Link's a retard who only cares about weed and skateboarding and playboy; you're much too valuable and he doesn't desrve you.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, but agreed with Samus' words.

**Samus-**Can we?

I only stared.

**Zelda** [_Flatly]_-Sure.

Zelda's smiled at Samus, but her smile didn't seem sincere; her eyes represented pure hatred.

**Samus-**I found a new man, and he has a friend.

**Zelda** [_Her features perked up_]- I have to meet this friend. _[Zelda grabbed my hand]_ Come on, Peaches and Cream, Sammy is going to get us new boyfriends!

**Me** [_Laughing_]- Uh…I think I'll pass.

I was happy that Zelda was her usual goofy self and that Sammy decided to apologize, things are finally starting to get much better.

But once I got home, things began to darken up once again.

**Lucas-** Hey Peach, there's a message for you on the fax machine.

**Me-** Thanks, Lucas!

I anxiously ran toward the machine and tore the sheet of paper that stuck out.

I expected to receive a love message from Marth but instead, I gasped in horror as my purse thudded to the floor.

_Luigi and Ike were only appetizers on the menu._

_Get ready, Hot Spicy Enchiladas are the main course._

_I'm closer than you think._

The Fax was from the killer that has been terrorizing all of us.

Once thing remains certain, whoever killed Ike and Luigi must be the exact same person, or people that want to get rid of the Hot Spicy Enchiladas!

* * *

><p><strong>Ike is mysteriously killed in a car explosion and Zelda reacts extremely neutral to it.<strong>

**Hm...very suspricious.**

**Still think Samus is the killer?**

**Afterall she did like Ike better than Zelda ever has.**

**Now that she finally has forgiven Samus, what new things are in store for them.**

**(GAsp!) An anonymous fax from the killer?**

**Have an idea who it might be now?**

**Coming up next...**

**"Will Peach get another threat and or be attacked?"**

**and**

**"Will Zelda be able to replace Link easily with one of Samus' boyfriend's friends?"**

**and**

**"Who will Peach refer to as a big fat smelly dumb cluck?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 12 Journal Entry 11 The Halloween Party.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Especially to SilverSock, Link's Princess, Cree, and FromTheUk for being brave enough to post reviews.**

**You provide this little robot with fuel that keeps it functioning! :]**

**R.I.P. Ike Mudrost**

** Brother of Zelda Mudrost**


	12. Journal Entry 11 The Halloween Party

Halloween was tonight, my Japanese slave and I were both getting ready for the costume party Final Destination High was hosting at a real haunted mansion.

**Me-**Weeks passed after receiving the annonimous, but I still have the message glued in my mind.

I was putting fairy dust on my chest and fixing my wings.

Marth ajusted the fake fangs in his mouth and laughed.

**Marth-**Put that away for at least tonight, please. Come on, you need to chillax.

Marth's shrunken white painted face, black panda eyes and red lipstick made him look like a total moron.

**Me** [_Staring glumly_]- Excuse me, Chillax?

**Marth-** It means take it easy, you know. I thought everyone knew that, its American slang!

**Me-** What do you know about American slang, riceball?

**Marth-** You're just jelous we have all the good technology.

I took a deep breath and smiled in the mirror.

Gosh, if I wasn't me, I'd so be in love with me!

**Me** [_Giggling_]-I am so hot!

Marth laughed and put his arm around me.

**Marth** [_Rushing]_-Come on, you nincompoop. We promised Zelda we'd meet her outside the mansion at 9 sharp.

**Me-**You're right! [_grabbing Marth's ear and yanked it hard]_ Come on then, goofball!

Luckly, the creepy ghost infested mansion was about two blocks away.

As Marth and I walked, we pushed and shoved each other toward the road as we ran toward the mansion.

In the entrance, we saw Samus wearing a tiny sexy nurse costume.

Her boyfriend stood next to her, dressed as a doctor.

I slapped Marth quickly as soon as I saw how he was drooling all over my new heals.

**Samus** _[Proudly_]- Peach and Marth; This is Wario, my boyfriend.

Marth and I glared at each other and made disgusted faces. I approached Samus and whispered in her ear.

**Me** [_Whisper_]- He looks 45 years old. Girl, isn't that a little old for you?

**Samus** [_Corrected me_]- He's only 34. He's not like anyone I've ever meet ; we like talk and hold hands. He writes poetry. He's my new love of my life.

I glared at Wario.

**Marth** [_Holding his nose with one hand and fanning the air with the other]_- Ew, he totally farted!

Out of the blue, I saw a giant rock was hurling toward Marth.

I acted quickly and pushed him out of the way, resulting in both of us collapsing to the floor.

**Jiggs** [_Screaming at her boyfriend, Sonic_]-How the fuck could you miss such an easy shot?

I stood up and faced her.

**Me** [_Glaring at her]_-Miss what easy shot?

**Jiggs-** What's it to you?

Jiggs quickly bounced inside with her boyfriend into the large mansion.

Things will get chaotic I assume.

From around the corner, running toward us, Zelda and **gasp!**

I can't believe who she's with!

Douglass J. Falcon!

She was wearing a short flowing white dress, similar to Marylin Monroe's and he wore a tight Big Daddy costume.

**Zelda** [_Breathless_]-We're…we're finally here!

Falcon held Zelda close to him, Zelda, didn't seem very comfortable with him.

**Me** [_Encouraging_]- Come on, let's get inside.

Everyone danced all around us, the boys were at the beer area; everyone seemed to be having so much fun, except…I leaned close to my best friend.

**Me-**Zeldies, how are the boys?

**Zelda-**Fine, Tink and Lucas went right to sleep after I left. They are such good boys.

**Me-**Why are you dressed like Marylin Monroe? You had the cat woman costume planned for months. Didn't you even say you preordered it?

**Zelda-**I did…_[Unhappily]_ But I had a change of heart.

**Me-** So what now, are you going out officially with Falcon?

**Zelda-** Of course not. We're here as just friends. Besides, he's a total slut and I though that I would forget Li…

Marth approached us and stretched out his hand to me.

**Marth** [_Asking Zelda]_- May I?

**Zelda-** Go right ahead.

Zelda managed a smile as my boyfriend grabbed my hand and took me in his arms toward the dance floor.

I watched Zelda, just sitting there with a drink in hand and being alone.

I wonder what she's thinking.

**Marth** [_Whispered in my ear_]- Don't worry about her.

**Me**-Even though she tries to be strong and tough, her big tender heart cannot seem to forget that big fat smelly dumb cluck...

**Marth-**To you he may be a big fat smelly dumb cluck, but to her, he's her big fat smelly dumb cluck.

He pinched my nose playfully then I rested my head on his chest and danced the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything seemed to go extraordinarly well tonight...<strong>

** A night with friends, Sonic's terrible aim, and Marth and Peach's romantic dance.**

**But was everything alright like everyone suspected?**

**Questions that might be answered on the next chapter are as follows...**

**"Which two people will get killed at the Halloween Party?"**

**and**

**"Has Peach already determined the name of who might be behind these killings?"**

**Read Chapter 13 Journal Entry 12 The Wise One to find out.**

**Thanks for being here and for taking your time to read my work.**

**All the hard work I put into these stories pays off when I see how much you enjoy them. **


	13. Journal Entry 12 The Wise One

The next morning at school our circle of friends quickly huddled together.

**Samus-**Did you have fun last night, Peach?

**Me** [_Laughing]_-Of course I did, did you?

**Samus** _[Breathless_]- Wario is the best in my life.

Zelda and I exchanged glances and made faces.

**Samus-**What about you, Zelda? Did you have fun?

Zelda put her head down.

**Me-** Let's not talk about that.

I slammed the door to my locker as Kirby approached us.

**Kirby** _[Happily]_-Hey guys! Guess what happened last night?

I glared at Kirby.

**Me-** I didn't see you at all yesterday at the party.

**Samus** [_Excitedily]_- No worries, Peach. I saw our Kirby with a man!

Kirby's mouth hung open for a while, then blushed quickly.

**Kirby –**You saw me?

**Samus-** Yep. I watched you and Pit all night long!

Kirby blushed, then stopped as we watched Falcon approach Zelda.

Zelda slyly and quickly walked away from our circled crowd.

**Captain Falcon-**Did you hear the news of last night?

**Me** _[Demanded_]- What happened?

**Captain Falcon-**They killed some cheerleader and her spiky haired boyfriend last night. The cops say it might be linked to the murder of Zelda's brother and the waiter downtown.

We three gasped.

**Kirby** _[interrogated]_ -JigglyPuff and Sonic were killed last night? "But how?" I wanted to know.

I suddenly realized the truth, Jiggly couldn't be the one who was sending us those messages and killing those people, it was…someone else.

**Captain Falcon**-While everyone was inside the house party, Jiggs and Sonic went outside for a while. As they were on their lonesome, someone came and smacked both their heads with bricks, giving them both brain damage. Apparantely, the person responsible is female because Sonic saw it was a woman wearing a white costume. As the story goes, she was also pretty strong too, because she hauled both bodies at once to a river. They found them floating upstream this morning.

We all gasped again.

**Me** [_Silently_]- Guys, I think I know who might have done it.

Captain Falcon leaned in closer to hear.

**Samus, Kirby and I** [_to Captian Falcon_]-Will you get out of here!

Falcon quickly ran away.

Samus and Kirby leaned closer.

**Me** [Speaking Softly]-Guys, I feel terrible, I really do, of misjudging my friend like this, but I think Zelda's the one who kills people.

**Kirby** [_Unsure_]-Zelda? Are you sure you're not making any assumptions before you get the facts…

**Me-** No, Kirby. I really really think it's her! [mumbling] At first I didn't want to believe it, but ever since she and Link broke up, she's been really different. Marth and I, we see her car at the crime scene at Cocos, she's feels no regrets whatsoever that her brother died, now Jiggly and Sonic? Yesterday, she didn't wear her catwoman costume, she wore a white one, Sonic recalls seeing a white costumed female killing him and Jiggly.

**Kirby-**But you forgot about the messages we're getting! They're linked to the murders too, and that happened, way before Link and Zelda broke up.

**Me**-Oh…I forgot about that…

**Kirby **_[__sternly]-_ You can't blame innocent people for such things, Peach. It's not fair, and Zelda wouldn't be too happy if she found out we were talking behind her back, accusing her.

**Me-**You're absolutely right._ [staring at Samus]_

Since we started mentioning the notes and murders, she's been silent the whole time.

**Me-**You've been awfully quiet, Samus.

I crossed my arms across my chest.

**Samus** [_Nervously_]- I'm sorry. _[Begins to walk slowly away_] But I gotta go.

**Kirby-**In case you don't remember, Peachy. Samus was wearing a white costume too. Maybe instead of judging your best friend since babies, you should judge the new girl. She's so jumpy lately.

**Me** _[nodding my head]_-You're right…again

I look at my locker and choke on my words, as I see a picture of Samus, Zelda, Kirby and I taped on my locker door.

Only the picture had all of our faces scratched off with dark pen.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! <strong>

**How can Peach even think of accusing her best friend forever for these serial killings.**

**Although she does have every right to blame her...Hm...**

**Zelda is a tad suspicious, and Sonic even described the killer as a white costumed woman.**

**On the next chapter...**

**"Will Peach recieve yet another threat?"**

**"Who will break into Peach's house?" **

**And...**

**"Who will be next to die?"**

**Read Chapter 14 Journal Entry 13 The Stabbed One (Lol...what a lame title but O well!)**

**Thank you so much for continuing to read!**

**You rock!**

**R.I. P. Sonic Yurtusloe and Jiggly Puff.**

**Top Track Star and Cheer Squad Captain of Final Destination High School.**


	14. Journal Entry 13 The Stabbed One

It was a dark night; I felt so afraid, I couldn't sleep.

There were sounds just outside my window like someone was desperately trying to get in to my room.

I rose from the mattress, shut the window, and quickly climbed back into bed.

Suddenly, the television set turned on all by itself.

I watched in horror as I gazed at the screen; it was me and Kirby in front of our locker.

Someone had taped our reaction to the scratched off photo of us and put in my television. The scene played over and over as blood smeared all over us, hearing screams play in the background.

I covered my ears and eyes and as I opened the disk compartment and unplug the television.

As I break the disk in two; I hear a window break then a slow tap at my window.

I grab Lucas' baseball bat and head slowly toward the tapping at the window.

As I rip the curtain open, Marth is smiling at me from outside.

**Me** [_Groaning_]-Ugh! [_I open the window so Marth can climb inside_] You scared me, but I'm so glad you came.

I turned on the Televsion set to show him the video of Kirby and me but then I remembered I just broke the disk in half.

Now wasn't that smart of me?

**Marth-** I don't know why but I had a feeling you were going to need me tonight. So I ran straight for your window…

**Me** [_Laughing]_- But why did you break the back window, you jerk?

He tossed his head back and laughed.

**Marth-** I wasn't in the back...

My mind did a little flip flop.

**Me** [_Screaming_]-Oh no, Someone is watching me!"

**Marth-**Calm down. [_Hugging me then helping me into my bed_] Go to sleep. [_He sat across the room in a rocking chair_] I'll protect you.

With my slave around, I started to feel a little better.

As I slowly felt my eye lids getting heavier, they opened wide once more as soon as I heard the phone ring.

**Marth** –_[Soothingly_]- You stay, I'll get it.

Marth reached for the telephone.

**Me** [_Terrified_]-What if it's the killer?

**Marth** _[Toward the phone_]-Hello? [_Silence]_ Sure, yeah, she's busy cleaning her sheets because she wet her bed. [_ He winks, I glare at him]_ Cool…

He hands me the telephone.

**Me**-Hello?

**Kirby** [_through the telephone_]-It's Kirby. [_Desperately_] Hurry Peach, Pit's dying! Samus found him injured at the park, please hurry!

**Me-** Wait, what? Well…We'll be right there!

Marth and I quickly ran toward the night and found Kirby and Samus, both attending a badly injured Pit.

**Me-**What happened? [_Leaning toward Pit_] Where is Zelda?

The feathered angelic boy had a stab in his chest, the knife clung to his white t shirt.

**Samus-** She's not here oviously. I found him sprawled on the floor, he hasn't said anything. I called Kirby as soon as I found him.

Kirby was hugging Pit and sobbing.

**Marth-** I called the police and the ambulence is on the way here.

**Kirby** _[Whimpering]_- I hope they save Pit!

**Samus** [_Glaring at Kirby_]- Don't you worry, he'll be much better.

I scowled at Samus, I didn't like the tone in which she said that.

The way she said it almost sounded like she was saying it in mockery.

The ambulence had come a few minutes later, but it was too late for Pit.

Kirby threw her arms around me.

**Kirby** [_Sobbing]_- Oh, Peach! Why do all the people I love are distancing away day past day?

I hugged her tighter than ever, and gave Samus a dirty look, she had the most awful facial expression, she looked furious…ready to smother Kirby and I right then and there.

**Me-**You still have us, Kirby. Not everyone in your life is gone. [_Hugging her, let her cry on my shoulder]_ It's going to be…

Suddenly my telephone rang.

**Me-** Hello?

**Zelda-** Hey it's me, just wanted to say that we should go on a camping trip tomorrow!

**Me-** But Zelda…

**Zelda-** Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Click!

I nervously looked at Kirby.

**Me-** So, Kirby…are you in the mood to go camping tomorrow?

**Kirby-** Of course not…

**Me-** Come on, let's go. Please…?

Kirby forced a smile but she was too hurt to stop crying.

**Kirby –**I will go, but I won't be promising anything.

I pat her on the back, I hope this camping this doesn't end in disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>So...if Marth wasn't the one who broke the window?<strong>

**Who was it?**

**It couldn't have been Jiggs the famous window breaker and stone launcher, she's dead. :(**

**Hm...and what about Pit? **

**Who could have been responsible for stabbing him?**

**On the next chapter, find out answers to questions such as...**

**"Will Samus leave Link's brother Tink alone?"**

**and**

**"Who bought Marth's retainer for $60?" **

**and finally...**

**"Who does Samus blame for everything that has been going on?"**

**Read Chapter 15 Journal Entry 14 The Camp Out to find out.**

**If you dare!**

**Thanks so much for reading,**

**Stay Awesome! **

**R. I. P. Pit Icarus**

**Kirby's New Love Interest**


	15. Journal Entry 14 The Camp Out

Tomorrow came quicker than the speed of light.

The camping trip was taking place at Wispy Woods.

As we unloaded the veichle and I looked all around me I realized that Wispy Woods looked a lot more inviting during the day.

At night, Green Greens undergoes a drastic change, a very drastic change.

**Marth** _[Unloading the food]_- So, guess what, Peach? I sold my old retainer to my neighbor, Snake, He paid me $60 for it.

**Me** [_Socking Marth on the chest]_-You weren't supposed to do that! _[I laughed]_ Why would you sell your used retainer to someone?

**Marth** [_Laughing]_-I don't know, he kept bugging me for it, so I told him 60 and the stupid a-hole buys it.

I nod my head and watch Kirby, she was introduced to one of Link's fellow skater friends, Yoshi.

I can tell Kirby really likes Yoshi she is way too shy to tell him.

Either way, there's no way to tell that guy, it looks like Link and he have been consuming a few mushrooms, they looked out of their minds.

Zelda looked really happy too; Tink and Lucas were making her laugh with their fart jokes.

Samus was busy making out in a corner with Wario…uh…I better stop watching.

Although these woods were a little frightening; it wasn't going to be easy getting lost because there were signs everywhere.

**Zelda-** Let's put up some tents!

**Kirby-** Let me help!

As we all pitched in to set up the tents, I carefully observed Samus the whole time; she sat lazily on a tree trunk.

She was observing Tink, she watched him with burning passion, desire, and lust.

When she realized I and been watching her this whole time, she quickly got up on her feet and helped Wario and Marth start a fire.

I approach my best friend and tap her lightly.

**Me-** Hey Zelda…um…has Tink been acting different lately?

**Zelda-**Um...

The tent she was setting up fell down, Zelda quickly stomped on the tent poles and cried angrily.

**Kirby** _[Giggling]_-You're going to be sleeping outside with the cannibals if you break this thing.

**Zelda** [_Laughing along_]-You're right…I don't want to be lunch…[Turning to me] Well, actually Peach, Tink has been acting different...

**Me** [_Eager to know_]- How?

**Zelda-** Well, he used to be such a ladies man. [Slighly giggles] You know, he would come from school and brag about how many girls crave him, blah, blah. But what I saw one day after school…really got me thinking.

I nodded my head for her to continue.

**Zelda-**There's a little girl named Nana in his class who he has always 'fancied or whatever'. That day I went to pick him up, Nana came up to him and said hi to him. Here's the weird part, when Nana reached out to hug him, Tink suddenly…ran off. Just like that. Nana and I were both very surprised. So, I decide to run after Tink and ask him what the heck that was about. But when I find him…

[My mouth opened wide.]

**Zelda-**He's on the floor, sprawled, crying. [Pensive] Then when I tried to hug him, quickly backed away and screamed like crazy. I haven't laid a finger on him since then. We don't even high five, it's scary. [Saddened] It's like he was afraid of being touched or of women or something…[Zelda held her head] I don't want to think that anyone has…

**Samus** _[Interupted Zelda]_- Maybe you gave him a good reason to be scared. Maybe Tink saw you doing something and he has grown…afraid of you…

I knew deep inside that Samus was to blame for Tink's misbehavior, but I didn't want to say it in front of Zelda…it might upset her even more.

**Zelda** [_Defensive]_- Do something like what, Samus?

**Samus-** Well, I don't know…maybe like kill your brother and other innocent people, Zelda! _[Glaring at Zelda]_ Stop with the act, Zelda and admit it was you.

**Kirby** [_Interupts Samus]_- Please don't fight! Not here!

**Me** [_Sing song]_- Kirby's right, can we all forget this madness and just enjoy this event!

Samus walked away and Zelda put her head down.

**Zelda** [_Softly_]-I just wish Tink could be himself again. He's all I've got.

I noticed how Zelda's hands were shaking violently.

I put my arm around her for comfort.

**Me-** No he isn't. _[Smiles]_You have me too.

**Zelda** [_Not smiling back_]-He must understand that I'm only doing all this because of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay...so glad Kirby has made a new friend to help her get over her troubles. <strong>

**Hm...but what's this?**

**Things aren't going so swell between Samus and Zelda...**

**And it doesn't look like things are going to get any better...**

**Alright, on the next chapter...**

**"Which four people will go missing in these deep dark woods?"**

**and **

**"Which one of the smashers has an orange power suit?"**

**(You probably already know this one...)**

**and**

"Which three people will be found dead in the woods?"

Read Chapter 16 Journal Entry 15 The Arrest and find out.

If you dare!

Thanks so much for reading along.


	16. Journal Entry 15 The Arrest

As Kirby, Zelda, and I sat in the fire place, Wario approached up and let one rip.

My friends and I ran from the fire and struggled for breath.

Suddenly Marth came running towards us, looking very scared.

**Marth -**Peach, Zelda!

We glared at him.

**Me-** Whoa, did you finally remember what your retainer means to you?" [_I crossed my arms at my chest]_ Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think, Marth? Snake has already…

**Marth-**No, it's not that! Lucas and Tink have vanished from here!

**Voice-** What?

Link quickly approached us as he heard the mention of his younger brother's name.

**Link-**What do you mean my bro's missing?

We all stood up at the same time, I automatically assumed who had taken them, Link stared at me. He also knew who would be to blame.

**Me** [_Angrily demanded_]-Where is Samus?

**Kirby** _[Surprised]_-Why would Samus know where they are, Peach?

Zelda stared back at me.

**Me** _[Nervously_]-Uh…I'm assuming because…[_Quickly]_ she has also disappeared.

Marth put his arm around me, supportive of me.

**Marth-** Samus, Tink and Lucas are missing. Link's friend Yoshi is also missing too.

So, come on let's go find them, because this late at night, there could be wild goombas out!

We all nodded and searched everywhere.

Yoshi, Samus, nor the kids were nowhere to be found.

The campsite police approached us with a flashlight, his nametag read Metaknight.

**Metaknight-**We'll stay and keep a look out. You have to leave this placeso we can do the search properly, we'll give you a call if we find them.

**Me** [_Screaming angrily_]-What if you find them dead, huh?

**Zelda** [_Hugging me]_-Peaches and cream, calm down, sweetie.

**Me-**Why are you so calm?

She only looked away.

**Metaknight-** Not to worry, these woods are safe. No one will be found dead, I guarantee it.

**Marth** [_To Kirby_]- I'll take you to Peach's home.

**Kirby-** That's a kind offer but..I would like to go to my own house. [_Scared]_ I…hope Yoshi's alright…

She wiped tears from her face.

Marth took Zelda and I to my house and as I opened the door, Lucas was inside.

**Me** [_Crying_]- Lucas!

**Lucas-** Big sister!

**Me-**How did you get here? Is Tink with you?

**Lucas-**Some orange suit guy brought us here. And no, robot guy took Tink with him.

I gasped, Samus was the robot guy Lucas was talking about.

As we all stood pensive, the home phone began to ring.

**Me** [_Toward the phone_]- Hello?

**Link**[_Through the phone]_-Is this the Toadstood residence?

**Me-**Yes, you retard; it's me!

**Link-**Well, I got a call from MetaKight and uh…he didn't find Lucas.

**Me** [_Taking Lucas within my arms]_- Lucas is safe here with me.

**Link-** That's great…uh…as for Yoshi and Tink… [_Containing his tears]_ They were found them dead within the forest.

I dropped the phone.

I stared as the front door opened and Link slowly made his way inside.

As he approached Zelda from behind, he put his arm around her, but she quickly pulled away.

**Me-** I…

I had no clue how I was going to tell them, Link nodded once for persuation.

I approached my best friend in the whole wide world.

**Me** [_Softly]-_ You have to be very strong… [_I took a deep breath_] Tink is…watching you from a far, and he will take care of you.

Zelda's face was expressionless.

**Me** [Sadly]-It's alright to cry Zelda. _[Link put his arms around her]_ Not everyone can be tough hearted all the time. I…

Zelda broke free of Link's embrace and quickly burst outside.

**Me-** Zelda, don't!

Without hesitation, Link quickly charged after her.

Marth and I struggled behind them, and watched in horror as Zelda was about to get in the way of a front of an alcohol influences shy guy driving down the road.

**Zelda-** Kill me, now!

**Me** [_Toward Link_]- Stop her, you dumb cluck!

Link pushed Zelda out of the way right before the Shy guy ran her over.

The two Hylians hit the pavent hard and lay there for a few moments.

**Zelda** -Why won't you let me die! _[She was screaming viciously]_ It's my fault!

Link touched her softly to calm her down.

**Zelda** [_Maniacally]_-I'm a bad person. I…

They talked for a few more, and I couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

Tink's death caused a major impact in Zelda's life.

Suddenly and shakily, Zelda wrapped her arms around Link.

Marth and Lucas came from behind me and both cuddled with me.

Wario watched in awe behind us as we gazed at the Hylians's embrace.

Link brushed off the hair from the woman's face.

**Link** _[Softly_]- Zelda, I…I promise I won't do any more drugs. [ _He held her hands within his_] I want to be with you for the rest of my…

Then happened so quickly; a bullet more rapid like lightning sank through Link's back, interrupting his apology speech.

Link's lifeless body leaned toward Zelda's body.

**Wario** [_Moaning in pleasure_]- Uh….

As Marth, Lucas and I turned we watch in horror as another bullet made it's way through Wario's thick skull.

The fat man collapsed to the floor.

Zelda held Link's body in her arms, her face still expressionless.

**Marth** [_Screaming_]- Peach, go to your house! Go and stay there, there's going to be a massacre!

**Me-** But what about you?

**Marth-** I'll carry Link to the hospital!

He smiled as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I was going to mutter the three words I'd never directed at Marth.

**Me-**I love you Riceball.

**Marth** [_Smiles_]-I love you..._[He smiled]_ If I were to die, right now I'd be the happiest knowing I met you.

I felt myself blush at the sound of such beautiful words.

Marth rose Link up his shoulders.

**Marth-**Go with Peach, before you get shot too.

Zelda did what she was told and ran behind me.

Dodging flying bullets until we got to the security of my home.

**Lucas-**Is Marth going to be alright?

**Zelda** [_Soothingly_]-Yes, he is…[_She looked at me_] Um…Peach?

I stared at my best friend as she hugged me.

**Zelda-** I'm sorry for everything.

**Me-**Don't be.

**Zelda**-I've been a rotten friend and I…

**Me** _[Interupts Zelda_]- I love you, Zelda…

**Zelda-**I love you too Peach…

_[Peach Toadstool's writing has come to a close. The following segment was composed by someone much younger._

_Person idenfified as younger brother Lucas Toadstool, age 13, male.]_

My sister's endearing moment with her best friend was interrupted by a bunch of police guys entering the safety of our home.

Moments later, the police are dragging my sister and her best friend out of the house.

I understand that there must be some mistake, the police are saying that they are accused of murder.

In a single night; so many were slaughtered.

Yoshi, Wario, Link, Tink, even Marth.

I noticed my anxious sister grasping a pink journal as the police lead her away.

**Peach** [_Handing me her prized journal_]- Give this to a pretty bird.

I could hear the faint cries of our mother inside the house, as they pushed my sister and her friend outside toward the siren of the car.

There were many people outside now, watching my sister and my best friend.

I watched in anger as a crowd of angry smashers began throwing stuff toward the girls.

Calling them the worst of names.

Who do they think they are, judging a pair of innocent girls?

Because I know that is what Peach Toadstool and Zelda Mudrost are simply a pair of innocent girls.

And I'm not only saying this because they're my sister and best friend.

I say this because I know deep inside my heart that they are innocent.

The police officer, badge name says Lucario, got inside the car and drove away with my sister and friend.

A tear slips my eye as I write this; I noticed a detective looking around Peach's room.

I wonder if he's the one Peach refered to as "pretty bird"?

No matter after I'm finished writing this paragraph, I shall present this so-called "pretty bird" with my sister's proof of innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>So many smashers killed in one night! <strong>

**Whoa...this arrest definitely sounds familiar.**

**Where did i hear it before?**

**[Lightbulb flashes!] Aha! **

**If you guessed the very first chapter of HSE, then you guess right!**

**The next chapter will change back to Falco Lombardi's point of view and what will he be doing exactly?**

**Well...he shall interrogate the girls first of all.**

**The long wait is now over.**

** Peach, Zelda, Kirby, and Samus will know the truth by the next chapter.**

**Read Chapter 17 Interrogations and The Truth, if you dare!**

**Thank you reader so much for stopping by! **

**Long list of R.I.P. so here we go! D:**

**R.I.P. Tink Muzhestvo**

**Adorable little brother  
><strong>

**R.I.P. Link Muzhestvo**

**Skater, alcoholic, and druggie **

**R.I.P. Wario Fartsalot**

**Samus's chubby cheeks; Farts a lot**

**R.I.P. Yoshi Shastye**

**Happy and cheerful; only when under drug influence**

**R.I.P. Marth Kawabata**

**Japanese football player; Peach's lovable Riceball**


	17. Interrogations and The Truth

Interrogation Subject 1: Samus Aran

Samus made her way inside the dark interrogation room.

As the lights clicked on, she watched me carefully.

"Let me introduce myself," I began. "I am Private Falco. First class, detective."

"Aren't you a little too young to be a detective?" Samus asked seductively. "You look around my age."

"I am the one asking the questions here." I replied sharply. "So Samus, what can you tell me about Zelda?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Zelda is a two faced whore." She replied angrily. " To Peach and Kirby she's this super sweet friend. She's a total bitch toward me and she accuses me of everything that's happened. Like, she also obsesses over the weirdest things and she likes to be sarcastic a lot which can She nudged her head down toward her overblown chest.

"Do you think Zelda Mudrost is responsible for these murders?" I replied ignoring her stupidity.

"Probably, she's really crazy, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one sending everyone those stupid notes herself."

"What do you know about Ike?"

"He was Zelda's brother, he was also one of the first ones to die. It's clear Zelda was responsible because she hated her brother to death."

"Her ex boyfriend, Link Muzhestvo along with his little brother Tink were killed as well. Do you think she killed them as well?"

"Ever since Zelda found out Link perfered me over her, she's had this whole attitude problem. As if it were my fault that she looks like a trashy slut, unlike me."

"Right…" I replied with sarcasm.

"As for Tink," She continued. "I think she killed him to cover up something she did to him. She probably molested him or something because she spend too much time alone with that boy..."

Interrogation Subject 2: Jennifer Kirby

"Who do you think should be held responsible, Jennifer?" I asked the chubby girl with flashing blue eyes.

"Please, don't call me that…" The girl protested.

"Why?"

"Well…I really don't like my name, that's all."

"Alright then, Kirby. Tell me who you hold respon…"

"Samus." Kirby replied quickly.

"Why would you say Samus?" I wanted to know.

"Well, oviously, she was new to school. Since she came here, she's been very watchful and things have been occurring since she got here. And she's always leaving when we talk about the murders and stuff. 'I have work' she says."

"Do you think she has a real job or was that just an excuse?"

"Excuse."

"How would you know that?"

"Well..." Kirby thought for a moment. "I don't know really but I'm assuming she is."

"Who do you think killed Sonic Yurtusloe and Jiggly Puff the night of the 31st of October?"

"Samus."

"Why?"

"Captain Falcon mentioned that according to police investigation, the culprit wore white. Samus was wearing a nurse costume that night,"

"I see. I would also only assume she killed Jiggly Puff for rivalry reasons, but in this case, why would she kill Pit Icarus and Yoshi Shastye?"

Kirby's eyes teary. "Since the beginning I've felt that…Samus has always hated me the most. I don't know why; I've never done any harm to her. Every time I came so close to opening up to a guy, she ends up spoiling my opportunity and kills them." She begins to sob. "I'll never have a boyfriend!"

…

I walked into the office of my assistant, Fox McCloud.

"How's it going?" He asked me. "Find out who did it, yet?"

"I've had the information stored a long time ago." I took a tape that lay over Fox's desk. "I just wanted to see what they thought of each other through the interrogation process. I'm going to spill the news to them right now."

I entered the jail cell where the four girls sat, inside sat a tiny black and white television.

"Good morning." I said. "Are you girls ready?"

They didn't reply.

I inserted the tape into the television's compartment and let them witness the truth themselves.

As the first scene in the video plays, a black BMW pulls over to the parking next to a fancy restaurant. The door to the car opens as Zelda walks inside the restaurant. The next scene takes place inside the restaurant, clearly displaying that _Zelda shot Luigi_.

The second scene begins to play, it's a school camera showing _Samus placing a homemade bomb inside Ike's car engine_.

Third scene takes place at the park were _Zelda drags a knife within Pit Icarus' chest_.

The fourth scene is a hidden camera at Whispy woods, displaying _Samus in her robot suit assasinating Tink and Yoshi in the forest_.

The fifth scene is composed of a highway camera, it displayed _Samus with a pistol in hand as she aims at Link and Wario_.

The fifth scene displayed in the neighborhood shows _Zelda taking a pistol and shooting Marth_.

The video slowly comes to an end.

Peach looks at Zelda. "You killed Marth?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Zelda started. "I didn't…"

"Not exactly." I said raising my hand in the air. "Things are not what they seem. Peach you told me Tink Muzhestvo had said Samus Aran had sexually abused him in the past during baby sitting, right?"

"What?" Samus cried out in surprise. "I've never sexually abused him!"

"Again…" I repeated. "Things are not what they seem." I dropped clothing in front of the girl's feet."Aparantely, one of you likes to play dress up with your friends' clothing."

The four girls gasped as they looked through the clothes.

"One of you has been dressing either as Zelda or Samus to unsuspectantly kill people and or do other things, such as child abuse, kidnap, etc."

"Zelda, I swear I may have f—ked your ex. But I never touched his brother, that's so disgusting!" Samus started.

They all stared at each other.

"Not going to confess, huh?" I asked aloud.

"Well, then, you forgot to see the last part of the video. During one of the murders, the killer decided to ditch the Zelda/Samus get up and just wear a white Angel costume."

I turned on the TV.

The final scene was a camera behind the haunted mansion, it showed K_irby who wore an angel costume clearly. Kirby smacked Sonic and Jiggly on the head with bricks and rapidily lead their bodies away_.-

"You?" Peach asked aloud.

"I can't believe it…" Zelda replied.

Samus was just quiet.

"There you have it. Kirby obsesses over killing you because she is insecure and jelous of all of you. Turns out, she started imitating you so that you could either die or go to jail, case closed. Samus Aran, Zelda Mudrost, and Peach Toadstool, you have been proven innocent and therefore are dismissed."

I followed Peach, Zelda, and Samus as they slowly walked outside the cell, leaving Kirby inside all on her own.

"I always thought she was just really quiet." Zelda muttered, as she, Peach, Samus watched Kirby inside the locked room.

Kirby was not acting like her usual self.

She became very vicious since her stay at this jail.

She began jumping around like she was possessed by a demon, shaking violently on the floor as if with epilepsy as her eyes grew wild.

Jennifer Kirby began biting viciously at her arm, until a giant piece of flesh came undone from her arm.

The girls and I watched in horror as Kirby chewed on her own flesh with satisfaction.

The girls gasped as Kirby began composing a message on the wall with her blood, the message read '_I'll be baaaack_.'

* * *

><p><strong>So now that the truth is out and told, was it all like you expected it would be?<strong>

**Did you ever find yourself thinking that it was possible that Jennifer Kirby could be the murderer who used her friends as targets?**

**If you did, pat your self on the back. **

**If you didn't you still should pat yourself on the back.**

**Because reading a whole story and traveling to Jetta Land isn't easy. **

**:]**

**Just so you know, one more chapter to go! **

**Yeah, can you believe it!**

**Wow it felt like such a fast experiece, but it has to end sometime.**

**Pending questions you may have for me are...**

**"Hey Jetta, How long will the psychopath Jennifer Kirby be in jail?"**

**and **

**"What will become of Peach and Zelda?"**

**and more importantly...**

**"Who will die in the next chapter?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 18 aka the Last Chapter: 20 Years Later!**

**Put on your space helment reader, we're heading to the future in a days worth!**

**Thanks so much for sticking around, I greatly appriciate it! **

**Stay Awesome!**


	18. 20 Years Later

I stood in the graveyard because I had come to leave flowers to my high school sweetheart grave.

I smiled up at the sky because I knew deep in my heart that Marth Kawabata was watching over this old woman who was about to turn 38.

"Hey Peaches and Cream!" Zelda waved to me from the other side of the cemetery.

Had she not realized that she was standing in the middle of the road?

Any distracted driver could run her over very easily!

I waved back and gasped as I saw a distracted driver approaching Zelda from the side.

"Zelda, lookout!" I screamed but it was far too late.

The car drove over my aging best friend's body, then suddenly came to a halt.

As the darkened car window slowly lowered; a scream escaped my lips when I recognized who was driving.

"I'm baaaaaaaack!" Kirby replied from the car then she quickly exited the road.

Her car going in reverse at full speed and laughing maniacally as I stood there, staring in disbelief and confusion.

"Jennifer Kirby can't be back. She just can't!" I said to myself as I shakily made my way to the public transportation and ordered the taxi to make it's way to my home as quickly as possible.

When I arrived, my husband Mario was expecting me in the living room, as he patiently read the sports section of a newspaper.

"Mario, she…" I took a breath. "We've got to get out of here now!"

Mario stared at me blankly. "Why is that, Peach?" He asked with a thick Italian accent.

"We just have to, please!" I begged.

"But what about Koopa Cooperations?" He asked frantically. "It took me years to be the successful business man I am today?"

"Please…" I said as tears began to escape my eyes.

"Well, alright." Mario agreed.

In a matter of time my husband and I were already driving away in his beautiful new Audi.

I looked over my shoulder to Mario but something about him, was different.

He was usually a comedic and happy man but lately he has become more quiet and serious, in a frightening way.

"Mario, are you alright?" I asked as I stroked his shoulder.

Mario just grinned an evil grin, an indescribable evil grin.

He stomped on the brake of the car and released the steering wheel as he quickly turned to face me.

In a quick instant, he rose a knife over his head and violently jammed it into my chest.

I weakly muttered his name as my vision became blurry.

"I told you, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

As my world became darker I knew it was that voice again then the last thing I heard was Jennifer Kirby's mucus filled laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that the ending you were expecting?<strong>

**Probably not...**

**Either way, I would like to thank you reader for sticking around since the very beginging of the story and to the finish.**

**And for you who has let your questions, reviews, comments, advice, and concerns for me, YOU truly deserve a round of applause from me!**

**You are a continuing source of inspiration to me, Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.**

**YOU ROCK!**

**Also, make sure you check out Jetta. Vroom. Vroom. for further story updates!**

**Oh...right...the list of the dead people...  
><strong>

**R.I.P. Zelda Mudrost**

**Best Friend; Eats a lot**

**R.I.P. Peach Toadstool**

**Typical Sexy B-tch**

**P.S. Get your _I Love Jetta Land t shirts where ever used clothing is sold!_**

**_On Sale now!  
><em>**

**But good luck finding on because they're extremely RARE! :]**


End file.
